1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to an error detection code (EDC) for a perpendicular magnetic recording medium (PMR), and more particularly, to detecting error events generated when a codeword recorded by PMR is read.
2. Description of the Related Art
A parity check code (PCC) is used as an error detection method to determine whether a reproduced codeword contains error events. For example, PCC is used to detect error events when a codeword recorded on a longitudinal magnetic recording medium (LMR) is reproduced.
However, if PCC is used to detect error events when a codeword recorded on a perpendicular magnetic recording medium (PMR) is read, the error correction mechanism is degraded, as will be explained below.
The types of error events generated in PMR are considerably different from those in LMR.
FIGS. 1A and 1B are graphs illustrating the types of error events in LMR and PMR, respectively. As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, the types of error events generated in LMR are different from those generated in PMR as indicated by differences in Channel Density Ds and Normalized Distance (dB) between the graphs. A method of detecting error events in LMR cannot be used to detect error events in PMR due to these differences. As such, for example, a code is required for detecting error events in PMR.